The Doctor is but a Vision?
by xXClaraOswaldXx
Summary: What if everything that we new about Doctor Who had been created by a girl locked away in the hospital for being insane. She can see everything that we have seen watching the show but for her, it's real. Maybe it's real for the whole world, she just have the gift to see it. *This is just the prologue to see what people think, if they like it I will continue writing!*
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

My name is Clara Oswald. I've been in here for a while now. Where am I might you ask. I am in the mental hospital. Ward 13 on the 13th floor. Lucky me, lucky me. They say I'm insane because I see things that they cannot. Things that are dangerous, mysterious and deadly. Ones that shoot lasers, ones that 'kill you nicely', ones that have no emotion, ones that are fueled on hate and a man who can fight without a gun but refuses to be violent. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." That is what the people say.

I see people get killed by these monsters. And because I am the only one who sees it, they are clueless as to what happened.

A person disappears. 'Kidnapped'. A person is changed to metal and no one sees it don't even, not even the person. They just go around murdering people until they are arrested. Things rolling around exterminating people-trying to cause genocide. "That person had a heart attack." "That was the fastest cancer related death I have ever seen." If only they could see them then it would all make sense. They wouldn't lie to come up with a reason because that's what clueless people due.

I could finally be free.

Not from the visions of course, but from a place where I have been classified as 'unstable'. They can't even see the man that runs around with a green torch that he points and does stuff with. He saves the day and no one ever thanks him. He doesn't see me, when I'm there I'm a ghost to him, a fly on the wall even. Something who doesn't deserve the attention of a person as great as him.

I have so many questions for him, if he would only notice me.

I mean, I don't even know his name.


	2. 1 That's what they told you to say

"Clara, it's the nurse can I come in?" a voice asked from outside the door.

"I guess, what's the worst thing that could happen." I respond sarcastically, knowing that the nurse may bring many things with her.

The door swung open and a young Scottish woman walked in. She had fiery red hair, she said that her name was Amelia Williams, but it wasn't. It never has been. She travels with the man who saves the day but she doesn't know it. I'm the only one who does.

"How did you sleep last night Clara?" she asks me politely.

"How did you sleep last night, Amy Pond?" I redirect the question at her, casually mentioning her real name.

"Clara, do I have to explain this again?"

"What? That your name isn't Amy Pond, it's Amelia Williams, that what I'm talking about doesn't happen and that I'm crazy?"

Amy Pond clears her throat. "Exactly, I was going to say it in a much nicer way."

"Of course, you were going to tell me the scientific name for insane weren't you."

"Get out of my head Clara."

"I'm not in your head."

"What do you think that telling me what I was about to say is."

"It's not 'reading your mind', if that's what you're suggesting. That's not possible. I just know because that's what you say to the man with the torch." I explain, with the low hope that she would believe me.

"Doctor Pond, can you come in here please, I think that Miss Oswald needs to see you."

I scoff, "I do not need to speak, to your husband Amy."

"Amelia, you're not, you are going to speak to Doctor Rory Pond." she informs me.

"Same thing." I retort, after all I would get to speak with Rory Williams, her husband, and the companion of the man who travels in the little blue snogbox.

I never understood how exactly it was that everyone could fit inside. It would be very 'intimate', unless, as I have heard, it's "bigger on the inside".

"You called Miss Williams?" Rory Williams asks as he walks in.

I coughs and clear my throat, "Amy Pond."

"Yes I did, she started acting up. More so than usual." Amy explains.

"I am not acting up, it's not my fault you can't see what I see."

"I know it's not, poor Clara, it's your genetics." Rory says patting my head as he sits down beside me.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not two you know."

"I know," he replies settling down in his chair.

"Oh is it question time?" I ask sourly.

"Yes it is Miss Oswald." Amy answers sitting down on my other side.

"Yay…" I cheer sarcastically.

"Who are we Clara?" Rory asks me.

I point at Amy, "She is Amelia, Amy Pond. She travels in the tiny blue snogbox and is married to you," I point at him, "Rory Williams. You died, were eaten by time energy and then came back as the last Centurion. You 'accidentally' shot Amy and guarded the Pandorica with her in it until the man in the bow tie came back."

Rory's pen flew across the paper, trying to keep up with me. I tend to speak very fast when I talk about the TRUTH that NO ONE ELSE SEES.

"Then what happened?" Amy asks, surprisingly interested in my story for someone who doesn't believe or accept it.

"You got married. Were kidnapped while you were pregnant, only to give birth while there. Your daughter, Melody Pond - the female receptionist at the front desk, ended up being the wife of the man with the bow tie but 'killed' him because she was forced to."

"Oh my!" Amy gasps. Hooked, I guess I'm a great storyteller.

"You guys got spend time alone, ended up divorced, went to the Dalek Asylum, met a girl named Oswin, and made up. The last time I saw you was the year of the slow invasion - you saved the bow tie man and started traveling with him."

"The year of the slow invasion?" Rory asks.

"You remember all the heart attacks yesterday. That was the end of the year." I explain.

"It was cholesterol caused." Amy justifies.

"LIAR! That's what everyone agreed to say because you couldn't explain it."

They look at each other and they know that I'm right.

"Okay, what's your explanation?" Rory questions.

"These little black cubes appeared all over the place starting a year yesterday. To you guys they were little clumps of dust - you brought them everywhere with you. They did nothing, up until yesterday. Why do you think so many died? How come there are bodies littering the streets? You see fragments of the truth. I see the whole thing."

"This man with the bow tie, you said that he always saves the world. Is he doing that now?" Amy asks. Rory gives her a dirty look across the bed - it says 'don't encourage her'.

"Yes, you remember the man running through the hallways yesterday? He had a heart attack but you saved him?" I say.

"Yes, but then he just disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere in the hospital." Amy informs me.

"Of course you couldn't, he went to go and save the world." I explain. "Knowing him he'll be done in less than ten seconds."

"Then what will happen?" Rory asks rushing to finish his sentence.

"Watch." I smile, "Five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly the bodies piled in the street stirred, and came back to life.

"What's the explanation now?" Amy asks her earpiece, her boss obviously on the line."

"He doesn't know." I say with a smile. "How about a mass fainting experience?"


End file.
